Tomohiko
Personality Tomohiko is a very kind and friendly girl who likes to be social. She considers everyone as a friend and she is completely innocent, like a child. She is completely selfless and prefers giving over receiving. Relationships Tamae Tamae is Tomohiko's best friend. Tomohiko loves being around Tamae but she doesn't realize that Tamae is jealous of Tomohiko for being supposedly "cute" and "likeable". Patrick Patrick is one of Tomohiko's very good friends, they hang out once in awhile and they talk about almost anything. Tomohiko has no romantic interest in him though. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. 'Tomohiko! * '''When is your birthday? '''September 10! * '''Your blood type? '''I think it was A? * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''36B-23-34, I think! * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My father and I! * '''What's your occupation? '''I'm not sure.. * '''Your favourite food? '''Cake? * '''Favourite animal? '''Lamb! They're so cute! <3 * '''Favourite subject? '''Langugae Arts! * '''Dislike subject? '''I don't really like Chemistry.. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Tamae, of course! I'm always thinking of her! After all she's my best friend! * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Yes! I love making friends at school! * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Not yet, I'm looking for a club though! * '''What's your motto? '''You should always smile! Getting mad all the time will give you wrinkles! * '''Your special skill? '''I guess I'm good at cleaning? * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Tamae is my treasure! She's my first best friend! She's also my last! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Friendly! * '''Your forte? '''Cleaning! * '''Your shortcomings? '''Staying focused in school! * '''Places in your memories? '''My mother's hometown! I wish she didn't leave us.. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Tempura! Wait is that a drink? * '''How good can you swim? '''I can swim like an average person! * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''I would probably take and hour or two.. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I guess...Socializing? * '''Disliked food? '''I don't like bananas. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''I want to know if Tamae likes anyone! * '''Afraid of heights? '''Y-yes! * '''Dislike thunder? '''It's noisy! * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny! * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''A regular pencil is fine! * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Pancakes! * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''No! There's no such thing as ghosts! * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''Nope! * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor~ * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I'm an only child and I'm proud! * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes! Everyone does! Except for Tamae.. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Hmm...I'm not sure.. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I don't know! I can't count the number of friends I have! * '''Your favourite sports? '''Volleyball! * '''How good can you cook? '''I can cook big cakes..Does that count as good? * '''Favourite colours? '''I really like Blue! * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Anyone who hurts my friends! * '''How tall are you? '''5'4! * '''Shoe size? '''Size 6! * '''Your dreams? '''Hmm...The world to be at peace! * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Yes! My father would like me to get married, but friends are my number one priority right now! * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Not really.. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Yes! So tasty! * '''Bed time? '''I go to bed at 7! * '''Wake up time? '''I wake up at 3! * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed, thank you very much~~! * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Of course! You can get anything done if you put your mind to it! * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Run like the wind!!! * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm would be fine~ * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''I'm left handed! * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I got an A on a test! * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Patrick and I got in a fight~ * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '"Lets hold hands with friends?" Geez, I don't know... * 'What's your favourite flower? '''Sunflower~ * '''What's your favourite saying? '"You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''Eshajori! (Every meeting must involve a parting; Those who meet must part.) * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers and warmth! * '''And summer? '''The perfect time to go to the beach! * '''What about fall? '''It's starting to get cool again! * '''And then the winter? '''Snow everywhere! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I would go into the future! * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Short stories! Manga is confusing! * '''What's your allowance? '''I get paid 100 yen a week! * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''A lot of people say that I'm way too nice.. * '''What are your hobbies? '''Does going on social-media count? * '''Tell us your weight. '''Umm.. Last time I checked, I was 112 lbs... * '''What are you capable of? '''Sending risky texts! * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''PJs of course! Doesn't everyone? * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No! * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I would tell my friends that I love them! * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Well~ First I wake up and brush my teeth (skip) and then I leave the school, it's basically what you could say, Rinse and Repeat? * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My ribbons! * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Westerners seem to have the best cake! * '''How do you commute to school? '''I take the train with Tamae! * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I say good night to whoever I am texting! * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Try to cherish the last few minutes of my sleep. * '''Where are you living right now? '''I live in a house. * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's really big, considering that it's only me and my father.. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I had a really long convernsation with this love-obsessed guy! Or you could say, a friend? * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''When my mother left my father and I! To this day I don't know why she left...But. I wont let that bring me down! * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''YAAS! * '''How's your eyesight? '''It's average! * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''I really like Father's Day! * '''What job do you have in school? '''Cleaning! * '''What do you do in your freetime? Hangout with my friends! * '''How long do you study every day? '''30 minutes. <3 * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Tamae-chan of course! * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Hangout with friends! ^-^ * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''I would want to be someone like Tamae-chan! * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Not really.. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''The school lunch! * '''How many friends do you have? '''Ehehee~ I don't know~ * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Yes~~~ * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was fun~! Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Wikawika2005's OCs